


Streitgespräch

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne sind sich uneinig darüber, wie ein bestimmter Abend abgelaufen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streitgespräch

Thiel war glücklich. Samstag, Boerne und er hatten frei und sie verbrachten den Tag zusammen im Bett. Lagen da, kuschelten und tauschten von Zeit zu Zeit einige Küsse und Streicheleinheiten aus. 

Thiel beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor, küsste Boerne auf die Stirn und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Party damals mit der Klemm?“, flüsterte er.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du da die Initiative mit dem Flirten ergriffen hast.“ Er streifte mit seinem Daumen sanft über Boernes Wange.  
„Wie bitte? Was redest du denn da?“, fragte Boerne und sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Wie, was rede ich da? Das weißt du doch noch.“  
Boerne schnaubte. „Du beliebst wohl zu scherzen. Du warst es, der mich da als Erster angeflirtet hat.“  
„Was? So ein Blödsinn.“  
„Das ist mitnichten Blödsinn, Frank.“  
„Natürlich ist das Blödsinn! Du hast mich doch den ganzen Abend so ... komisch angesehen. Und deine Hand hat ja dann wohl nicht zufällig kurz meinen Oberschenkel gestreift.“  
„Natürlich war das ... Zufall.“ Boerne grinste. „Kein Zufall war es hingegen, als du mir über die Schulter gestreichelt hast.“  
„Das war bloß ein freundschaftliches Tätscheln.“  
„Also, Frank, ich bitte dich, soll das ein Witz sein?“  
„Nö. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du da gleich mehr rein interpretierst.“  
„Ich habe das schon ganz richtig interpretiert. Lächerlich, dass du das nun abstreitest.“  
„Boah, Boerne, da gibt es nichts abzustreiten.“  
Boerne erwiderte nichts darauf, schnaubte lediglich erneut, dann löste er sich aus seinen Armen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
Na toll, nun war er eingeschnappt. Warum machte der da überhaupt so 'ne Welle drum? 

Thiel erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den besagten Abend. Boerne, der ihn viel länger und intensiver als sonst angesehen hatte und so dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihm ganz warm im Gesicht wurde. Dann die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, ganz kurz nur. Von wegen Zufall. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie er Boerne damals über die Schulter gestreichelt hatte. Aber das war doch echt nur freundschaftlich gewesen. Na ja, fast zumindest. Okay, vielleicht eigentlich doch nicht so ganz. Aber Boerne hatte eindeutig mit der Flirterei angefangen ... Oder? Plötzlich war sich Thiel gar nicht mehr so sicher, wie genau es gewesen war.  
„Boerne“, fing er leise an.  
„Hm?“  
„Ist es nicht eigentlich völlig egal, wer damals wen zuerst angeflirtet hat?“ Vorsichtig begann er, kleine unsichtbare Kreise auf Boernes Rücken zu malen.  
„Eigentlich schon. Aber ich bin mir dennoch sicher ... Na ja, eigentlich bin ich mir gar nicht sicher.“ Boerne war zum Ende hin immer leiserer geworden.  
Thiel grinste breit, das konnte Boerne ja gerade nicht sehen.  
„Drehst du dich jetzt wieder zu mir um? Nicht, dass mir dein Rücken nicht gefällt, aber ich würde dich gerne wieder in den Arm nehmen.“  
Boerne tat ihm den Gefallen, Thiel zog ihn an sich und dann küssten sie sich ganz lange.  
„Weißt du“, murmelte Thiel danach gegen Boernes Lippen, „wichtig ist doch nur, was damals dabei rausgekommen ist.“  
„Ja“, flüsterte Boerne, dann küssten sie sich erneut.


End file.
